


A Real Lady

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Endless Waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: It turned out some guys were pretty sore losers, especially when it was a girl who beat them.





	

It turned out some guys were pretty sore losers, especially when it was a girl who beat them.  Hilde had been grinning as she held her fingers up in the victory sign but dropped them slowly when she saw the expression on the man across from her.  
  
“Who cares you won. You’re a bitch, Hilde.  A flat chested dike who couldn’t catch a man if you drugged him.  Face it Schbeiker, there’s a reason you’re all alone running that junk yard.  If you want somebody to stay with you you’re going to have to learn to keep that tongue behind your teeth.”  
  
Hilde couldn’t help stepping back, the ugly comments hitting her like slaps across the face.  
  
“Ain’t that right, boys? No man wants a women that only uses her mouth for barking orders.  Of course if you ever want to get in touch with your more feminine side you know where to find me.”  
  
He leered and made a gesture downward and his buddies roared with laughter.  
  
Hilde felt her face flush and she clenched her fists so they wouldn't seem them shake.  Eyes burning she spun around and stalked toward the bar; she would not give them the satisfaction of knowing they’d hurt her.  She _would not_ cry.  
  
“…even walks like she’s never opened her legs for a man…” the group roared with laughter and she couldn’t stop the tears welling up.  
  
Speeding past the bartender who shot her a sympathetic look, she headed to the restroom and locked herself in a stall.  
  
She needed to keep it together, screw those assholes out there.  Feeling lips tremble, she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.  It rang several times and she nearly hung up when the other end picked up in a rush.   
  
“Hilde? You still there? We were in the back.“  
  
Hilde opened her mouth to speak and realized if she said anything she’d start to cry.  
  
Damn it.  
  
“Hello? Hilde?  It’s Heero. ”  
  
She bit her lip, hands shaking and managed, “Sorry! I forgot you were visiting.”   
  
“You wanted Duo?  He’s under an engine right now but he’d be able to call you back in a few minutes.”  
  
She swallowed around the lump in her throat.  “Oh, no that’s fine I forgot.  I just…”  
  
She lost the calm tone she was going for and winced when her voice cracked and wobbled.  
  
“I…it’s…”  
  
“Hey. You okay?”   
  
The soft concern in his voice finally broke her composure.  
  
“Um, no?  I could really use a pep talk.  Can you just talk for a minute?  Please?”  She was sobbing by the time she got out the please and she stuffed a fist in her mouth so nobody would hear.  
  
“Sure, I can do that.  We can talk for as long as you want.  I don’t know how great I’ll be at pep talks, Duo was definitely a good choice.”  He paused for a moment and a door slammed.  
  
She let out a soft hysterical laugh, picturing Heero headed out back to find Duo and point frantically at the phone.  
  
“You’re fine.  I’m sorry.”  Snot was running down her face and she grimaced.  At least the perks of being locked in a toilet stall meant she wasn’t in danger of running out of tissue.  
  
“Hey no, no apologies.  Duo said you were going out to meet some friends at a bar.  Did that not go well?”  
  
She could see Marcus Debaur standing in front of her, smirking and making his friends laugh.  She started to cry again, humiliated and furious.  
  
“Not really?  I thought we were having fun but then suddenly…”  She sobbed, trying to get it together, barely coherent.  “Heero, do you think I’m a bitch?”  
  
“What? No!  Did somebody say that?”  He sounded confused and surprised and that made her feel a little better.  
  
“Yeah.  And stuff about not putting out for a guy and being a dike…is that why?  He said I was alone because…” She swiped roughly at her face, getting mad finally. “I’m cute, right?  I like girly things. I don’t just boss Duo and other people around all the time.”  
  
He must have put her on speaker phone because suddenly Duo was shouting in the background.  “What?  What asshole said that?  You don’t listen to that crap Hilde.  You’re the cutest girl we know and the only reason you’re not with someone right now is lack of guys without rocks in their heads!”  
  
There was a scuffling sound, “Come back Heero, I’m gonna find out who this jerk off is and shove a wrench up his…” His voice faded though as Heero was clearly taking the phone back to the office.  
  
“As much as Duo would love to come rescue you and knock some heads together, he’s currently covered in grease and about three quarters of an engine.  Are you okay to go back out?  Are you ready to come home?  I can come get you.”  
  
Hilde sniffled and shook her head, “I don’t want to ruin your date.”  
  
“No worries there, we won’t be up to anything until somebody puts that engine back together.  I have plenty of time to come get you.”  
  
She thought about having to go back out to the bar and then past Marcus, as if he’d chased her off.  “I hate letting him think he won.  I'll hang out here a little longer." She paused but then sighed, "But... can you come get me?"  
  
She splashed cold water on her face and breathed, giving herself some time and then strode back out.  She wasn’t going to let Marcus ruin her night, and there was still time for one more drink.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the door to the bar swung open, cold fresh air blowing in and Hilde looked up.  Heero stood in the entrance, glancing around the room.  He smiled when he found her and strode forward.  
  
The sound level in the room seemed to drop. Heero Yuy wasn’t someone you missed.  Hair wild from outside, blue eyes piercing, his presence drew attention and people made space as he walked across the room.  
  
How he managed to be intimidating and hot at the same time would always be a mystery to her.   
  
“Hey there.  Sorry I’m late, got caught up with work.”  He raised a quick eyebrow only she could see and then reached up and pulled her toward him into a deep kiss.  When he pulled back he smiled at her softly, “Hi.”  
  
She stared at him in a daze but then her eyes flicked toward Marcus and his friends who were standing in the corner with poleaxed expressions.  She grinned, fierce, suddenly filled with warmth and love for this man who could be so kind to her just because he loved her friend.  “Hi yourself.”  
  
“You about ready to go?”  He slipped an arm around to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, leaning in to whisper in her ear.  “Want me to kick anyone’s ass?”  
  
She laughed and shook her head, standing on tip toe to give his cheek one more quick kiss.  “You know what?  I think I got this.”  
  
She slipped away from his side and strode over to where Marcus was standing.   
  
“One quick thing before I go…I can do plenty with my tongue, just so you know.  And I’m told my legs are sexy as hell.  But if you really wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask.”  
  
Then she shifted her stance and punched the jackass right in the solar plexus.  
  
“Lesson learned boys, it takes all sorts of skills to be a real lady.”  She gave them her most charming smile and then headed toward the door.  
  
Marcus was still wheezing while Heero nodded politely to the rest of the guys and followed her out.


End file.
